As is well known and understood, government regulations more and more mandate the use of safety shields to afford protection to the operators of machine shop equipments. Usually positioned in use such that the shield is in the workman's line of sight to the piece being machined, these shields are generally made of a heavy plastic, see-through, material, bent to protect the worker, and oftentimes, those who may be in areas immediately adjacent to his. As is also well known and understood, however, there is much resistance to the use of these shields--one of the reasons being the inherent delay in having to continually adjust and re-adjust the shield positioning every time a workpiece is loaded onto, and removed from, the machine in question. Presently available safety shields as are used today also suffer the disadvantages of either being time consuming in their respective set-ups, or overly cumbersome in their alignment or orientation with the workpiece and machine in connection with which they are operative--oftentimes being arranged by a series of connecting rods and links for desired positionings.